Mi Lindo Ángel
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Este fic comienza con el final del capitulo "El Vestido" Contiene sexo explicito. Espero y les guste!


(Es_te fic esta inspirado en el capitulo de "El Vestido" de El Increíble Mundo de Gumball . Contiene un poco de sexo explicito. Leer bajo su precaución, {18+} espero y les guste. Imaginense a los personajes estilo anime ^w^)_

"Gumball, después de regresar desnudo de la escuela puesto de lo ocurrido con su vestimenta, llega a su casa y sube a su habitación muy deprimido"

-¡Oh vaya!...todo este día fue un desastre, pasar de ser popular a la burla de la escuela.Y Darwin, que rápido olvidó lo que sentía por mi!-

_"En eso entra su papá "_

-Gumball, aquí te traigo tu nueva ropa hijo, aunque ya vi que prefieres estar sin nada-

-Gracias papá, me la pondré ahora-

-Esta bien, llevaré a Anaís al supermercado, quieres acompañarnos?-

-No papá, prefiero quedarme-

-Muy bien, avisale a Darwin cuando llegue- _"se sale"_

_-_Ja! Cuando llegue...debe de estar muy ocupado coqueteando con cada chica que se le ponga en frente. Es todo un bobo,todo un cretino,todo un...- "se queda callado y se sonroja" _-_Bueno...pero a todo esto, a mi que me importa? Él puede salir con quien quiera- _"se queda dormido"_

_"Después de dos horas, Gumball baja a cenar, Darwin ya estaba en casa"_

-¡Oh Gumball! Despertaste- _"lo saluda Darwin con una gran sonrisa"_

-Que listo eres...- _"le contesta fríamente"_

_-_Gumball! No seas grosero con tu hermano- _"le ragaña su mamá, quien usaba un muy lindo vestido de noche"_

-Mamá, por qué vistes así?- _"le pregunta Gumball "_

-Bueno, porque esta noche tu padre y yo vamos a salir-

-Salir? A donde?-

-Papá se ganó una cena para dos por comprar 4 cajas de cereal- _"responde Anaís"_

_-_Qué?! Pero...y nosotros?-

-Tranquilo Gumball, ya les dejé la cena preparada,solo calientenla en el microondas-

_"Baja su papá con un elegante traje"_

-¡Wow señor papá! Se ve usted muy elegante- _"exclama Darwin"_

-Gracias hijo, pero tu mamá es la reina de la noche- _"le guiña un ojo a su esposa, la cual se sonroja"_

_-_Oww Richard, mejor ya vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Niños cuiden de su hermana,nada de peleas!-

-No se preocupe señora mamá, estaremos bien, verdad Gumball?- _"Gumball voltea a otro lado"_

-Confío en ustedes,adiós hijos- _"salen"_

_-_Pues,calentemos la cena- _"sugiere Anaís"_

-Si, Gumball podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa?-

-Yo cenaré en el cuarto- _"le responde sin mirarlo aún"_

-Te sientes mal Gumball?-

-No es de tu incumbencia!-_"entra rápido a la cocina"_

-Gumball, por qué eres grosero con Darwin?-

-No soy grosero con él!-

-Si,si lo eress

-QUIERES SOLO CONCENTRARTE EN LA CENA?!- _"le grita a Anaís, al escucharlo entra Darwin"_

-GUMBALL! QUE PASA AQUÍ?!-

-NADA!-

-CÓMO QUE NADA?! POR QUÉ LE GRITAS A ANAÍS?-

-QUE TE IMPORTA!-

-ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO!-

-ERES UN IDIOTA! TE ODIO!- _"Dicho esto, Gumball sale corriendo a su habitación"_

_"Darwin suelta un pesado suspiro" _

-No se que demonios le pasa, lo lamento Anaís, no quise gritar frente a ti, estas bien?-

-No te preocupes Darwin, seguro Gumball tuvo un pesado día-

-Aún así, no tiene porque desquitarse con todos!-

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará. Y tu? Que tal tu día?-

-La verdad, no muy bien, con eso de que mi ángel se fue no he dejado de pensar en ella-

-Pero, si te vi yendo con una pelirroja y parecía que se agradaban-

-Si, me fui con ella, pero no resultó lo que esperaba-

-Que fue lo que pasó?-

-Pues,pasé el rato con ella en el parque, pero no dejaba de hablar sobre ella y presumir del trabajo de su papá, que era veterinario y la mayor parte del tiempo, seguía pensando en mi ángel- _"suspira" _-Parece que lo notó y me devolvió el vestido-

-El que le cayó encima?-

-Sip,ese-

_"Anaís empezaba a comprender el porque el estado de animo de Gumball "_

-Darwin, de pura casualidad, Gumball te vio cuando te fuiste con esa chica?-

-Si, lo hizo, por?-

_"Anaís sonríe " _-Darwin...es hora de que escuches una historia...-

"Gumball seguía en su habitación, estaba llorando"

-Por qué me pongo así por él? Él es un gran idiota! Sé que no debe importarme tanto...pero...algo dentro de mi duele y no encuentro la razón-

_"En eso,entra Darwin sigilosamente"_

-Gumball?-

_"Éste se sorprende al escucharlo, pero esconde su rostro en la almohada"_

-Que quieres?! Vete! No quiero verte!-

-Gumball, creo que esto es tuyo-

_"Voltea a verlo, y ve que en la cama está el vestido blanco de su mamá "_

-De...de que hablas?...eso es...de mamá- _"se sonroja"_

-Si, es cierto, pero TÚ lo estuviste usando...o me equivoco?-

_"Gumball se queda pasmado y sonrojado al extremo" _

_-_**Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?! **-_"pensaba"_

-Parece que di en el blanco-

-Es...Estas lo...loco viejo! Cómo usaría yo eso?!-

-A si? Y por qué no estabas cuando **"la niña nueva " **apareció eh?-

-Bueno...eso es...-

-Eso es porque TÚ eras la niña nueva!-

_"Gumball dirije su mirada al vestido sin decir nada, se siente tan avergonzado de que su hermano lo haya descubierto "_

-Tienes idea de cuanto estuve pensando en esa chica? Esa chica que llegó a mi vida y muy pronto se marcho...-

-Deja de decir boberías! No se notó que te importara tanto- _"La voz de Gumball se escucha apenas "_

-Y tu que sabes?!-

-Mucho! Porque inmediatamente te fuiste con alguien más, dejándome de lado!- _"rapidamente cubre su boca con mucho asombro "_

-Gumball...acaso tú...estabas celoso?-

_"Cubre su rostro " _-Y qué si así fuera?-

_"Darwin lo mira sorprendido, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Gumball se abraza a él, recargándose en su pecho"_

-No sé que me ocurre, cuando te vi con aquella chica,sentí que algo en mi interior se quebró...pero no es solo esta vez, anteriormente he notado que cada que estoy contigo,mi corazón late cada vez más rápido, cada que me consuelas cuando algo me sale mal, mi alegría es demasiada, pero también, cuando veo como las chicas se acercan a ti tratando de coquetear, me enojo mucho y no sé por qué...-

-Gumball... Yo...siento lo mismo...por ti...-

_"Gumball lo voltea ver"_

_-_Yo...cada que te veo con Penny,siento deseos de alejarte de ella. Cuando solo estamos tu y yo me siento tan feliz porque sé que en esos momentos, solo existo yo para ti,por eso, cuando vi a la chica nueva, noté que se parecía a ti y por lo tanto llegue a creer que se salía con ella, sentiría que estaba contigo..._"ríe"_ _y quien diría que si terminó siendo así-_

-Darwin?-

-Gumball... Me harías un favor?-

-Cual?-

-Te pondrías el vestido... solo para mi?-

_"Gumball se separa y lo mira sorprendido"_

-Qué?! Por qué lo haría?! Que solo te gusto usando eso?!-

-No...todo tu me gustas por quien eres...solo que,si al principio me enamore de una linda chica con un hermoso vestido...ahora quiero estar mucho más enamorado de un hermoso chico con un lindo vestido-

_"Gumball claramente sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerar su ritmo y dentro de él una especie de calor se extendía por todas partes"_

-Lo...lo haré... pero sólo...esta vez,oíste?!-

-Si, lo oí- _"sonríe complacido "_

_"Después de un rato, Gumball tenia puesto el vestido. La corona brillaba con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Darwin lo miraba encantado, entonces se levanta y camina hacia él"_

-Y...que opinas?-"Mascullo_ nervioso Gumball"_

-Que te ves adorable-"Contesto_ Darwin, abrazándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo a él"_

-Deja de bromear!-

-No estoy bromeando...realmente...te vez adorable- _"Diciendo esto,toma su barbilla y lo besa tiernamente en los labios"_

_"Gumball corresponde al beso y poco después Darwin lo profundiza más, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la de Gumball. Éste último sentía como el calor en su interior se hacía mas fuerte y algo en su entrepierna se empezaba a endurecer"_

_"Darwin lo lleva hacia la cama y lo sienta en sus piernas, es ahí cuando Gumball siente que algo duro se frota en su entrepierna"_

-Darwin... esto...esto es...mmm-

-Gumball... Te deseo...te deseo tanto...dejame...tenerte...se...mío-

_"Gumball se siente inmune ante las palabras de Darwin, y a la vez reconoce que tiene el mismo deseo de ser uno con Darwin"_

-Si...Darwin... hazme...tuyo...mmmm-

_"Con esto, Darwin mete una mano bajo el vestido y acaricia el trasero de Gumball "_

_-_Mmm...Darwin...-

_"Desabrocha el vestido y lo baja lentamente, mientras su boca pasa a besar el cuello y hombros. Gumball se levanta y deja caer el vestido, luego se acuesta en la cama y estira sus brazos hacia Darwin "_

_"Darwin, se empieza a quitar toda su ropa y Gumball lo mira,sintiendo como se excita cada vez más. Luego se abrazan,para después besarse desesperadamente. Darwin masajea los pezones de Gumball"_

_-_mmmm...Dar...mmmm-

"_Darwin se separa y desciende para lamer uno de los pezones y luego succionarlo"_

_-_Ahhh!-

_"Lo mira" -_Gumball...que pasa?-

-Solo..que...se...siente...raro-

-Me detengo?-

-No!...se siente...bien...sigue...por favor-

-Ok...lamento haber parado- _"Retoma su acción "_

_"Gumball se retuerce con la cantidad de placer que recibe por parte de Darwin, siente como su miembro se empieza a levantar"_

_"De repente, siente como un dedo de Darwin entra en entrada"_

-Da...Darwin... Tu...tu dedo!-

-Calma... te...estoy preparándo-

-Darwin... Mmm...Darwin...-

_"Introduce un segundo dedo y los mueve en círculos, provocando que el placer de Gumball sea tanto que casi puede sentir que se viene con solo los dedos,pero quería aguantar,quería tener s Darwin dentro suyo"_

-Darwin...métemela...métemela ya!-

-No...aún... falta...- _"Mete un tercer dedo y los mueve de adentro hacia afuera"_

-Ahhh!...Dar...por favor...Darwin...-

-Ok...porque tu lo pides...- _"Le levanta sus piernas hasta que lleguen a su pecho"_

-Sostenlas así Gumball-

-Si...hazlo...-

_"Darwin roza la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Gumball y poco a poco,se introduce en el"_

-Ahhhh! Darwin! Duele!-

-Relajate Gumball... pronto...mmm...-

_"Termina de meterlo y se queda así un momento, para que Gumball se acostumbre. Una vez que siente como los músculos de Gumball se relajan al rededor de su miembro,se acerca y le susurra*_

-Gumball...empezaré a...moverme...-

-O.,...ok...-

_*Empieza a dar estocadas lentas, pero poco a poco aumenta la velocidad, hasta llegar a tocar el punto G de Gumball"_

-Ahh! Darwin! Ahí! Más! Más!-

_*Darwin da estocadas más duras,tratando de tocar siempre ese punto especial y luego de un rato...*_

-Darwin...me...me...vengo!-

-Hagamoslo...juntos...Gumball!-

_*Darwin da una última estocada y ambos sienten como llega su liberación *_

-Gumball!-

-Darwin!-

_*Ambos terminan exhaustos,abrazados el uno del otro. Darwin acariciando la espalda de Gumball*_

-Darwin?...tengo algo que decirte?-

-Si,Gumball?-

_*Lo mira y sonríe tímidamente*_

-Te...te amo-

_*Darwin besa sus labios con ternura y luego lo abraza más fuerte*_

-Y yo te amo a ti...**mi lindo ángel**-

(Por favor,dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, este es mi primer fic y espero y haya sido de su agrado. Espero pronto subir otro con personajes diferentes! ^3^/)


End file.
